There are some known special vehicles with power takeoff mechanisms that takeoff part or all of the drive force of engines for moving the vehicles in order to drive driven equipment (dump trucks, winches, mixer, fire pumps, etc.).
These types of vehicles are provided with PTO switches for switching between a PTO mode that permits power takeoff and an inactive mode that does not permit the power takeoff. When the PTO switch is turned ON, the PTO mode is obtained, and when the PTO switch is turned OFF, the inactive mode is obtained. Some of these vehicles mentioned above execute idle shutdown for stopping the engines when the engines continuously idle for a predetermined time period.
When executing power takeoff the PTO switch needs to be turned ON. However, because the idle shutdown is not required during the power takeoff under the regulations (Note 1), the idle shutdown may not be performed when the PTO switch is turned ON to establish the PTO mode.
Note that Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-343414 is known as a prior technology related to PTO.
Note 1: See the website for GARB (California Air Resources Board) (http://www.arb.ca.gov/regact/hdvidle/hdvidle.htm)